This invention relates to a device in the general nature of a bridle or halter as used on a horse for purposes of restraining a horse and is particularly useful in breaking an untamed horse so that it can be more easily cared for, ridden or worked.
Bridles and halters have been used on horses since this majestic animal was first subdued by mankind. Commonly available materials have historically been employed for bridles or halters, the most commonly used material being leather although components of bridles and halters have been made of woven fibers, such as woven wool or cotton straps. Metal has been employed for bits that are positioned within the mouth of the horse or for loops, rings or buckles that facilitate attaching one component to another.
For background information relating to examples of use of bridles, halters, harnesses and other components, to aid in controlling, training, leading and/or riding a horse reference may be had to the following prior issued United States patents:
U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR TITLE 398,087 Schwaner Halter Square 1,370,618 Turner Jaw Cinch 1,552,145 Haile Breaking Bridle 2,526,140 Keyston Harness and Ring Therefor 3,149,448 Smith Hackamore Bridle 3,306,005 Stafford Hackamore Bridle 3,458,971 Stern et al. Horse Training Device 4,094,131 McElvey Animal Halter 4,337,610 Taylor Animal Control Halter 4,583,493 Terry Animal Training Device 4,589,248 Ruddock, Horse Training Halter administrator et al. 4,774,801 Johansen et al. Horse Halter with Attached Lead Lines 5,001,892 Mezin et al. Equine Equipment 5,660,031 Clark Method and Apparatus for Training Horses